LunarClan
LunarClan is a group of peaceful cats that live at the top of an grassy over-look cliff, with a roaring river at the bottom. LunarClan cats like to be in wide open areas where they can see the moon phases and the stars easily. When the moon is full, all the Clan Elders and a select few Warriors and Apprentices travel up the mountain to Ice Point to gaze at the stars with their ancesters. When the moon is dark, the Clan cats sit in a silent vigil and make a sacrifice to the stars to bring the moon back for another month. All LunarClan cats are light on their feet, as if they are walking on the stars. There are all kinds of pelt colours, but there are very few with ginger fur. Allegiances: Leader: Lunarstar: Beautiful blue-black furred she-cat with very subtle sparkles on her pelt that seem as though they mirror the night sky, with a cream-white muzzle, cream-white tipped ears, and striking light blue eyes that look like the moon, with a calm, soothing, friendly, yet, strong, protective, fiery personality. She tends to spend her nights gazing up at the night sky, as if she is looking for something she has lost or has yet to find. (Cotton) Deputy: Flyingsky: White pelted she-cat with a black ringed tail, a black front left paw, a black back right paw, and bright blue eyes, like the water in the river at the bottom of the cliff they live on. She worships the very group that Lunarstar walks on and hopes to bring the same beauty and peace to her Clan that Lunarstar has built. She has a friendly, soft, cute, loving, flighty personality, which is where she got her name from. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Fallensky- A black tom with orange eyes. (Meadow) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open for Request. Warriors: Oakenleaf: Dark-light brown tom with curious green eyes that shine in the moon light and a white spot on the back of his left ear. He is very curious about what life is like outside of the cliff-side and works to be the best Warrior he can be. He tends to get in trouble from time-to-time, but it doesn't stop him from getting too curious. (Cotton) Beetfoot- A white tom with ginger paws. Does seem to feel emotions. (Meadow) Apprentice: Irispaw Dovetalon- A gentle calico she-cat with dark brown eyes. (Meadow) Darkheart: Black tom with sparkling amber eyes, that seem to bore into your soul. He is usually a very quiet cat that is more of a listener and he listens with such kindess that he gives you his full attention when you are talking to him, without taking his eyes off of you and does not speak until spoken to. (Cotton) Apprentices: Irispaw- a grey-blue she-cat with grey eyes. (Meadow) Queens: Lightflower: Pure white she-cat with no spots anywhere on her pelt. Don't let her pelt fool you, she is a fiery cat that with do anything to protect her Clan and the ones she loves. She likes to be sarcastic and isn't very kind to people she doesn't have patience for. Expecting Oakenleaf's kits. (Cotton) Lightflower's Kits: Expecting. Elders: Open. Dead Clan Cats: Warriors: Moonberry: Stunning white she-cat with blue eyes that gave herself up during one of the Black Moon sacrifices. Apprentices: Cherrypaw: Black she-cat with ginger tipped ears that was forced into the sacrifice when no one else would volunteer. Leafpaw- A large black tom with striking green eyes. Hates that Cherrypaw had to die for the moon to return. Spent the first 4 months with his parents. Killed by Dovetalon and Darkheart during their Apprentice to Warrior assessments. (Meadow) Roleplay: Archives.... ---- Lunarstar padded around the Clan, not two nights ago, the moon rose black in the sky and the Clan had to sacrifice one of their Warriors, Moonberry, who bravely gave herself, so that the moon would return to their Clan. Lunarstar looked up and gazed at the tiny sliver where the moon was finally starting to return. Moonberry's sacrifice was written in the stars, it was ment to be. ''She told herself for what felt like the hundreth time. Moonberry was a good Warrior and without her, Lunarstar felt like something was missing, but this wasn't the first or last time that she felt this way. She was saying the same stuff a month ago when the Clan offered up one of their Apprentices, Cherrypaw, after no one would volunteer and they had to drag the Apprentice, screaming, to the edge of the cliff, where she was forced over, into the raging rapids at the far bottom. It was a stressful night for the Clan that kept many of the cats up for several days with the tortured screams of the young dead cat. Lunarstar hoped she was living in peace with Moonberry now. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 04:10, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw stared at a Lunarstar with hate. She got rid of his best friend. It was her horrible descions that made his hate for the Clan grow like a fire. It's just dancing Mama 19:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Oakenleaf watched the Apprentice, Leafpaw, and padded over. "Something the matter, Leafpaw? You're clawing the ground as though it's personally insulted you." He said gruffly and looked the Apprentice up and down carefully. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw shook his head. "Nothing insulted me" He hissed angrerly as he now turned his gaze towards to his mentor. "The thought of the moon's passing anger me." He growled. It's just dancing Mama 19:07, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lunarstar perked up, hearing that. "We are LunarClan cats!" She gasped. "How dare you insult the stars and your ancestors! What angers you, so?" She asked soothingly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw was enraged. "How dare you allow for one of your so called warriors to die for the moon when the moon has done nothing for us but bring us darkness and despare." He said digging his claws deep into the ground. It's just dancing Mama 19:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "The moon has brought us light in the darkest of times, Cherrypaw and Moonberry were not the first, nor the last to perish for the greater good of the Clan." Lunarstar whispered. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "then why must the Moon have the death of those so dear to us?" He growled. "Why don't we all just jump off the cliffs today inorder to make sure the moon comes forever?" He asked with a hiss in his voice. It's just dancing Mama 19:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Because, our ancestors love us and would never make us all perish, however, since it bothers you, so, I will speak with them and ask if there is anything else we can do." Lunarstar sighed. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:48, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw growled and and stalked away from his leader. It's just dancing Mama 19:50, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lunarstar glanced around the camp and padded past her den, into the nearby forest. "Pearpaw." She whispered quietly. "Are you here?" I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:51, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pearpaw ran out of the forest and threw herself onto the ground infront of Lunarstar. "I am my leader." She said almost sliently as not to be heard. "My mother will soon notice my abbsence if I do not return quickly." She said with great worry, While Pearpaw may not resepct her mother, she respected her own ture leader. It's just dancing Mama 19:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Leafpaw is getting angry at us for using our cats." Lunarstar hissed. "I say we sacrifice him the next Dark Moon and then we can start taking from HopeClan. We will be obeyed." I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:58, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pearpaw nodded. "The medicine cat apprentice will make a good scarfice" She hissed in order to show her dismay. "That tom is of little use to eather of us, He takes up time in his mopping for that apprentice." She gorwled. "Always remember Lunarstar, I'm watching, for both our benifits." It's just dancing Mama 20:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lunarstar nodded. "We will be listened to, I promise you." I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:06, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pearpaw nodded. " I want my warrior name from my mother." She hissed. "I want my sister desposed off, And I want my place, As leader of that clan." Pearpaw said without a hint of regret. "But for now I must go, Farwell Dear Lunarstar" Pearpaw said before vanishing into the forest. It's just dancing Mama 20:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You will earn your rightful place." Lunarstar swore, even though Pearpaw had already left. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:14, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovepaw ran over to Lunarstar. "Lunarstar!" she said panting for breath. " We must have training soon." she said excited at the chance to kill those who dared changgle her leader. It's just dancing Mama 20:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, go train, then, young apprentice." Lunarstar purred. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It is time for you to watch us." Dovepaw said gentlely. "We need your approvel inorder to become warriors." It's just dancing Mama 20:21, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Is it time for our Apprentices to grow up already! Yes, of course, I'll come, go gather the others." Lunarstar purred. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:24, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovepaw purred. "Alright" she said running towards the Cliffs where cats died and training took place. 20:32, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkpaw glanced around at the other Apprentices. .. Lunarstar smiled. "First, hunting. Bring us something." She said simply. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:33, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw and Dovepaw nodded and dashed off to catch pery. Dovepaw bringing back a Dove, Surprisingly, and Leafpaw bringing back a rabbit. It's just dancing Mama 20:40, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkpaw returned with a thrush. .. Lunarstar nodded approval. "Now, fight." She said. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:48, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovepaw smiled and nodded to Darkpaw telling him to work with her. It's just dancing Mama 20:58, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkpaw gave a small nod and tackled Leafpaw, pinning him to the ground. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 21:01, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovepaw jumped and landed right above his head. "You dare insluted our Leader" She said with a hiss. Dovepaw sliced his face. It's just dancing Mama 21:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkpaw raked his claws down Leafpaw's spine. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 21:05, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw shirked in pain and tried to throw Darkpaw off. Dovepaw gorwled and she dug ehr claws near her eye lids. It's just dancing Mama 21:54, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkpaw clamped his jaws down around Leafpaw's throat and looked up at Dovepaw. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 21:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovepaw looked at Lunarstar. "Can we just kill him?" She asked her leader. It's just dancing Mama 01:49, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Show no mercy." Lunarstar said, her voice dropping an octive dangerously. .. Darkpaw ripped out Leafpaw's throat without a second look. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:51, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Darkx Dove?) "The goddess of the moon look at our scarifce with glee so that you may return for the next month." Dovepaw said while glaceing at her dead littermate. It's just dancing Mama 02:25, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Thought you'd never ask.) "At least we need not sacrifice anyone next Dark Moon." Lunarstar purred. .. Darkpaw smiled at Dovepaw. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:29, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Why do I always have to ask?) Dovepaw smiled and nodded turning her friend Darkpaw. "You have ''His on you still" She said hissing when she said his refecering to Leafpaw. It's just dancing Mama 02:33, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Because.) "Oh, right." Darkpaw muttered to himself. .. "You will now be made into Warriors!" Lunarstar said proudly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovepaw smiled happyily. she finally was able to call herself Dove.... Whatever her warrior name was. Dovepaw Skipped back to camp. It's just dancing Mama 02:36, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Let all cats gather under the moon! For Warriors will be made today!" Lunarstar called. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:39, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovepaw skipped happily over to infront of Lunarstar. She had no regerts that her borther was not there beside her. He questioned Lunarstar's orders. It's just dancing Mama 14:11, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Darkpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Darkheart. Dovepaw, you will be called Dovetalon. Respect the Clan and everyone in it as you carry these new names." Lunarstar said proudly. ... Darkheart's eyes glinted as he received his new name. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:11, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovetalon smiled. She enjoyed hearing of new names. She looked at Irispaw, who had yet to come to be made a warrior. But, oh well, she wouldn't be in my way. ''Dovetalon said thinking about Pearpaw. ''Pearpaw. ''She thought with a smile. Our leader after Lunarstar. ''Dovetalon looked at Darkheart, the number of cats to scafrices were running low. It's just dancing Mama 19:23, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lightflower, who was standing in the hollow for the ceremony, felt a tightness in her belly and a very sharp pain. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:26, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Are you ok?" Irispaw asked Lightflower, her big sister. It's just dancing Mama 19:29, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "The kits, I think they're coming." Lightflower gasped out. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:30, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Irispaw's eyes opened wide. "Fallensky!" She said loudly. "Lightflower's kits are coming!" she yelled thoughtout the camp. Fallensky raced over. "Are you sure?" He asked. It's just dancing Mama 19:33, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lightflower's only response was a loud scream and she felt her first kit being pushed out. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fallensky nodded. "They are." He said and started to look at her. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to push." It's just dancing Mama 19:38, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lightflower pushed and a solid black tom slid to the ground. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:40, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Irispaw lick this kit." Fallensky commanded. Irispaw licked the tom. "Alright Push again, there are still more to go" He said pushing gentlely on her belly. It's just dancing Mama 19:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lightflower pushed again and a fluffy grey tom and a pure white she-cat that looked just like Lightflower slid out. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:48, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Irispaw countied licking the kits. "Is there anymore?" She asked him. "Yes." Fallensky said as he told her once again. "Push" Fallensky said getting abit mad. It's just dancing Mama 19:51, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Finally, the last two kits came out, two grey she-kits. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:52, July 1, 2014 (UTC) -------- "Good" He said stalking back to his den. ... Dovetalon skipped over to Darkheart. "So what do you think of your new name?" He asked. It's just dancing Mama 19:58, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Category: Clan Category:Category:Clan Category:Category: Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg Category:Clans owned by Cotton